The present invention is related to a shoe, in particular, a kind of ventilated shoe, which is called xe2x80x9cBreathing Shoesxe2x80x9d.
As is well known, various foot diseases could be easily caused by the heat dissipation and perspiration from feet. The interior of shoes becomes wet and muggy if they are worn for a long time, and in such condition, bacteria are especially liable to grow and reproduce. At present, many solution have been utilized to solve the said problem, for example, uppers with perforation, so-called breathable upper materials, socklining with sweat absorbent material, socklining with medicine therein, etc.
Moreover, in the current market, air cushion shoes with a closed airbag in the outsole were already developed and sold, but said airbag was only used for the enhancement of elasticity while walking; the airbag therein had no effect at all for refreshing the air within the shoe. No shoes have utilized the circulation of air between interior and exterior of shoe to solve the problem of air purification in shoes.
In view of the above problem, the present comprises a shoe, which carries out circulation of air between its interior and its exterior for air purification and for keeping the feet comfortable in a dry and ventilating environment within the shoes.
In order to achieve said purpose, the present utility model provides a shoe, which comprises an upper having an outer layer and an inner layer or lining, socklining, insole and outsole; wherein on the heel seat of the outsole is disposed an airbag. Said airbag is connected with a pipe which extends under insole to the inner layer of upper, the pipe defining several punch holes therethrough for the flow of air in and out of the airbag.
A shoe with the features of the present invention utilizes the airbag, air pipe and air punch holes to produce circulation of air between the interior and exterior of the shoe. That is, the shoe is said to xe2x80x9cbreathexe2x80x9d. While such shoes are worn, air is continuously renewed and circulated between the interior and. exterior of the shoes, so that air within the shoes is always kept dry, clean and fresh.